Spirit of Celtic (2010)
Titres CD 1 # Tri Yann - Les Filles d'Irlande # The Crickard Brothers - Gravel Walk # Ar Re Yaouank - Ravine # O'Reely - O'Reely # Jaimie McMenemy - Santly Ana # Emsaverien - Les Vendanges # Oisin McAuley - Moneymusk / Spey in Spate # Capercaillie - Take the Floor # Karen Matheson - O Nach Eisdeadh Tu'n Sgeul Le Aire # Bernard Bigo - Ballade Gaélique # Deanta - Blacksmith # Michael Black - Billy O'Shea # Fiddlers Five - Spootiskerry the Ale Is Dear / High Road to Linton # Heidi Talbot - Bedlam Boys # Nolwen - Ballade Irlandaise # Claudia Davis - Water Is Wide # Liz Madden - Scaborough Fair # Michael McGoldrick - Ridee / Paperbird # Old Blind Dogs - Goats (The Man That Tends the Goats / Lord of the Manor / Innes Campbell) # Pipes of Peace - Elizabeth Vatn CD 2 # Patrick Street - Walsh's Polkas # Son Ha Koroll - La Dérobée de Guingamp # The Sean O'Neill Band - If You're Irish / Bold O'Donaghue / I'll Tell Me Ma # Hills O'Perth & King George - Gay Gordons Hills O'Perth / King George V's Army # Cumberland Reed - Roaring Jolly / Haste to the Wedding # Martin O'Connor - The Jolly Tinker # Mairead Nesbitt - Raining Up # Martin Hayes & Dennis Cahill - An Rogaire Duhb # Ar Re Yaouank - Mal # Paddy Reilly - Spancil Hill # Battlefield Band & Alison Kinnaird - Farewell to Glen-Shalloch # Bob McKaty - Danny Boy / Londonderry Air # Liz Carrol - The Ghost / The Hatchlings / The Long Bow # Muireann Nic Amhlaoibh - Western Highway # Soazig - Marv Pontgallek # Son Ha Koroll - Irish Gigs (The Cobbler / The Rover's Return) # Solas - Seven Churches # The Royal Irish Rangers - Amazing Grace # Brest Ar Flamm - An Enez C'hallas / An Durzhunek / Gavotenn Skrignac # The Gordon Highlanders - Reveille CD 3 # Tri Yann - Les Prisons de Nantes # Plantec - Ar Roak # Armens - Les Terres Nuevas # Carré Manchot - An Dro # Dawad - Hanter Dro # Ev - La Route des Reines # Fran May - Leave Her # Les Nouveaux Héros - Dépression sur toute la France # Alquimia - She Moved Through the Fair # Hiks - Androgyne # Plantec - Rust Ha Kalet # Pauline Scanlon - The Demon Lover # Sharon Knight - May Morning Dew # Soldat Louis - Femmes de légende # The Lonely Stranded Band - The Wind That Shakes the Barley # Skilda - Moonstone # Yann Honoré - La Ridée du temps perdu # Tri Yann - I Rim Bo Ro # Michel Tonnerre - Lorient, Port Louis # Tri Yann - La Jument de Michao CD 4 # Karan Casey & John Doyle - The Little Drummer Girl # Orlagh Fallon - Cad e Sin Don Te Sin # Lunasa - Autumn Child / Heaton Chapel # Aine Furey - Silky # Gary Stadler & Singh Kaur - Laura's Hill # Bernd Scholl - Celtic Prayer # Claire Hamilton - Woman of Ireland # Grada - Steerer John Bregg # Bob McKaty - The Sally Gardens # Liz and Gloria - Ride On # Rua - Black Is the Colour # Harem Scarem - Soar # Jayne Hockley & Taryn Fiebeig - The Last Rose of Summer # Lisa Kelly - Lift the Wings (From Riverdance) # Méav - Full Fathom Five # Niamh Parsons - In My Prime # Nuala Kennedy - Cáit i nGarráin a Bhile # Orealis - Farewell to Gairloch / The Raiders # Clarisse Lavanant - Brave Marin # Soazig - Farewell to Killarney Catégorie:Albums physiques Catégorie:Albums sortis en 2010 Catégorie:Celtic Folk Music Catégorie:Breton Folk Music Catégorie:Breton Celtic Folk Music